Sexual Tension
by Kalisca
Summary: Hawke and Fenris are arguing on the way back from the Bone Pit, and their companions are tired of their game. Short M!HawkexFenris.


My second fic in english, with no beta this time! (This is scary hahaha!) I hope I don't have that many mistakes, please let me know if you notice any, I will correct them right away!

Bioware owns Dragon Age, but I still can play with the gorgeous Fenris :3 Seriously, I think I like the 'mysterious guy' type way too much.

_I think I could fall madly in bed with you. ~Author Unknown_

**Sexual tension**

"Mages weren't the enemies back there!"

"They always are! They must have cast the dragon to kill the miners."

"Or maybe the mine was near a dragon nest, and the miners were unlucky. Stop trying to blame them for everything. Will you say a mage cursed you if you have a blister in your foot? No, it's because you don't wear boots."

"I don't wear boots because a mage put lyrium into my skin, and my feet won't bare the contact."

"Whatever. Not every mage is a magister living off his slaves. Look at Anders, he's helping people."

"Don't talk about that abomination!"

"Will you stop it, both of you?" Aveline exclaimed, sighing loudly. They were at it for way too long now, and it was going absolutely nowhere. "You both won't budge from your position, so please, could you accept each other, or at least, respect Varric and I and _stop arguing?" _

Hawke felt guilty. He didn't know they had been fighting for half an hour, but he wanted to make Fenris understand! He had the excellent example of his lovely sister, couldn't he see that she wouldn't harm anyone if she had the choice? Templars and the Circle were the reason that a lot of mages had become violent, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't argue in front of you. We had a rough day, killing a dragon and all. I'll pay you a drink when we'll get back, all right?" Hawke stopped walking to look at the red-headed city guard.

"Count me in too, Hawke." Varric added, one hand stroking Bianca.

Fenris frowned, as always, but said nothing. He much preferred the wine in his cellar, anyway.

"You can make that face, I won't buy anything for you." The taller warrior said, noticing his face.

The elf didn't offer his excuses to the other two, but began to walk again, his blood stirring in his veins. Mages spoiled everything they touched, and if they were doing something good, it was for their own benefits.

"I will not go to the Hanged Man later."

"And why not?" Aveline asked.

"Because you become angry when you lose at diamondback."

"So you'll stay to your « home » and finish a few bottles of wine? Why being so broody when you could hear my latest story?" said Varric.

"Your stories don't interest me. They usually involve brothels and sexual implements I am not too fond of."

Now Hawke was looking at him with a gleam in his dark eyes.

"I think you're a bit uptight, _broody_."

"Says the one who almost fled when that elf prostitute proposed you his services."

Hawke scoffed.

"I did not! It simply wasn't the time to such activities; we were looking for a missing woman."

'Isabella surely did take the time…' whispered Aveline…

"I'm not asking for your advices anyway," continued Hawke. "I'm sure you're sleeping with that spiky armor on and never leave it."

"My hygiene is none of your concern, Hawke."

"Okay, I'm done with this!" Aveline finally cracked up. "I don't know what's up with you, but you need to talk your frustration towards each other out, because I can't tolerate that thing going on anymore." She glared at them with a fierce look, and nobody wanted to see that look on the guard captain's face. "Varric and I will walk ahead, and you two work it out."

"We do?" Asked the dwarf, but didn't protest and followed Aveline. « We'll see you later, Hawke, broody. »

They left the two warriors alone. Hawke couldn't believe it.

"Really? They leave me with _you?_ Don't they think that it could be dangerous?"

"Dangerous for you, indeed it is."

They both sighed. After a few minutes of silence, Hawke reached for his waterskin. Of course, it was empty.

"Andraste's tits, where's Bethany to cast water when you need her?"

"Here, take mine."

Fenris was offering him something! He threw him a suspicious look before taking it.

"Thank you... Did you put poison in it?"

The elf actually smirked.

"Why would I do such a thing? I don't hate you... We just argue a lot."

"That's what Aveline and Varric think, anyway..." Said Hawke after drinking. He didn't comment about the hate remark, because he always thought Fenris did indeed hate him...

"I'm sorry about the hygiene thing," he finally let out. "I don't know why I said that, and it's true it's not of my business. It's not as if you weren't looking fresh each time I saw you, not that I look at those things, but..."

"I get it, Hawke," Fenris said, cutting off his rambling. "And yes, I do clean myself regularly, if it pleases you to know it."

"Ah... it's true you must have a bath with water connected to it, Danarius wouldn't have wanted it otherwise."

"And I'm pleased to use his things for my own needs."

They continued to walk a bit in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say. Fenris felt stupid, he didn't know how to react in this kind of situation. He wasn't used to have a social life, and even less to apologize for his grumpy behavior.

"Hawke." He finally said, his eyes set on the far horizon.

"Yes?"

"I'm also sorry for my temperament. I know we both are... hard-skulled, but I have to acknowledge I am not making any efforts either. I will try my best from now on."

To his surprise, Hawke actually laughed.

"I would never thought that day would come, Fenris, but here we are, apologizing to each other for what we are."

Fenris smiled.

"I guess we need something to celebrate the event."

"A glass of that wine you threw on the wall once would be perfect."

Bandits took that moment to appear from bushes near them, and both of the warriors quickly took defensive stances.

"Where in Andraste are the two others?" Hawke growled, eying the group surrounding them.

"We can defeat them on our own."

And defeating them, they did. They were making a useful duo, their sword complementing each other. They made quick work, only breaking a sweat as they were shielthing back their weapon.

"Is is me, or those bandits are getting more pathetic as the years go on?"

"They are getting more pathetic. Shall we carry on?"

"Lead on."

What Hawke wasn't telling Fenris was that he liked to follow him. You know, _for the view. _It was a very pleasing one.

"So, does that make us friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yes, with us sharing a glass of wine and all."

"I... never considerated having a friend."

'Oh... So I suppose making out until our armor is too tight to bear isn't an option yet…' Of course he whispered that last part to himself. "Well, I'd be happy to be your first!"

Well, that certainly sounded dirty...

"Oh, come on!" Said an exasperated voice. "Couldn't you just get on with it and kiss the other's brains out?"

"Varric, we were supposed to only spy on them!"

"If it continues like this, I might fall asleep."

So, there were Aveline and Varric, hiding in a bush... Well, not so hiding anymore.

"You want us... to kiss each other?" Fenris asked carefully. He cast a glance at Hawke, noticing his dark eyes on him. He gulped.

"You've been around each other for _ages _now, don't you realize the real meaning behind all those bickers and fights?"

He had a story to write, curse those two shy birds in love, and they wouldn't do anything without his help.

"Varric, I'm not sure this is a good idea to force Fenris into something he isn't comfortable with." Hawke carefully said.

The elf blinked. Forced into something he wasn't comfortable with?

Hawke was an attractive man, kind and generous, and he had often been on the other end of that generosity. He had sometimes thought about doing him advances, mostly while he was drunk, but he had always been too coward to do anything. He didn't even know if Hawke was sexually attracted by men or women, he never had been to the Blooming Rose or to Isabella (who was a regular at the brothel, but no need to mention it).

Now, it seemed like he might been interested in him, judging by his blushing cheeks and hesitating speech...

"I can decide for myself. I'm a free man now."

He took Hawke by the opened collar of his armor and brought him behind some tall rocks.

"Did you know they were betting on us?"

"Absolutely not! I wouldn't-"

"Fair enough. I trust you."

His moss green eyes showed for an instant his hesitation, but he used his hold on the other's collar to bring them on the same level. He didn't mean their kiss to be that harsh, but their lips met before he expected them, and it was hard, clumsy. He went to step back, but he felt Hawke's giant palms gently bring him closer, his soft lips pressing once again against his. This time it was way better, Fenris even put a hand on his neck to deepen the kiss. How could that simple touch could start such feelings in his body...

They got stopped when their armor clanged together, making an unpleasing sound. They separated, a smiling Hawke watching the elf with affectionate eyes.

"So..."

"My mansion later?"

"I can't wait to be alone with you."

Fenris' ear tips burning, he returned to the others who were still waiting.

"Hawke is a great kisser."

He went on as Varric was laughing, and Aveline began to mumble something about not having enough money on her.

**End**

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
